


Kiss Kiss Bang

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues





	Kiss Kiss Bang

How would your friends describe you?

There were a lot of ways you wished they’d describe you: funny, brave, loyal to a fault and even though those all applied to you, you knew none of them was as accurate as “bookworm.” With a sigh, you selected the answer and moved on to the next question.

What’s your favorite color? Blue, red, or yellow?

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “This quiz is so obviously rigged! I mean come on, your favorite color? Your biggest pet peeve?”

“That one isn’t obvious,” your roommate called from where she sat perched in front of her vanity. 

“The answers are literally ‘Space’, ‘no win scenarios’ and ‘things that are illogical.’ Why am I taking this quiz again?”

“Because,” Kö’lani said, throwing herself onto her bed and facing you. “It’s fun. Besides, aren’t you dying to know which Enterprise crew member you would date?”

“Not really,” you grumbled but answered the next few questions despite yourself. You tossed your tablet to Kö as the final result loaded so you could finish getting ready for the day’s lectures.

“You got - Mr. Spock,” she announced in her most sing-song voice. “There is nothing illogical about the two of you getting together. Whether it’s biochemistry or quantum physics, you two will have plenty to talk about in this by the book’s romance.”

“Wow, I’m swooning already,” you deadpanned. You tried to hide the fact that your heart beat a little harder when you reached for your tablet back and saw the result came with a candid picture of Spock during one of his lectures. He had the smallest hint of a smile on his face - a hint most people would’ve written off as a twitch given his Vulcan ancestry. But you knew better.

“Mhm. Gotta say, the red uniform really helps highlight that blush in your cheeks.” You glared at your roommate briefly before announcing that you were late and heading toward the door. “See you again at your wedding with Spock,” she called from your room.

You tried to ignore the flush creeping up your neck and cheeks by burying your face in the latest book you’d picked up. It was easy enough for your brain to switch gears and let your legs guide you to class from memory as the world fell away around you and all the remained was the words in front of you explaining all the mysteries that still remained in the universe. All you wanted, more than anything, was to be the one to solve them. The first mystery you had to solve, however, was gravity.

Nose buried deep into the text, you didn’t notice a travel bag on the ground in front of you and tripped less than gracefully over it. Your book went skidding across the pavement as your knees and elbows absorbed most of the shock from the fall. You could feel a sharp stinging pain rush to the skin over your knees, which weren’t lucky enough to be covered by your uniform, and you knew that you’d be bleeding.

The owner of the bag heard the noise and rushed towards you as you rolled over to inspect the damage to your knees. You were right. Blood was already blossoming up on the cuts on your knees. You cringed as you dabbed at it with the sleeve of your jacket. The bag’s owner stopped as he reached you, struggling for one of the few times in his life to find words. All his mind could focus on was the gentle curve of your legs, the way your skirt was hitched up above your thighs. The smallest peek of pink lace underwear standing out against your skin.

You were understandably mortified when you realized your underwear was on display for the whole campus to see. For once you were glad you’d been too lazy to do laundry and only had your good underwear left. Quickly, you rolled back over, not even glancing at the stranger who’d come to help you. You bent awkwardly as you tried to pick up your belongings without bending your knees more.

Your actions flustered the man behind you even more, whose eyes had moved from the curve of your legs to the round edges of your ass. He shook his head, still unable to form words but refusing to let this be your first impression of him. He knelt down to help you pick up the rest of your things, pressing a hand to his side and wondering why his heart was beating so rapidly. Even when he was with Uhura it hadn’t felt like this.

“Thank you,” you stumbled out as you reached for book, the last remnant of a fall you wanted to bleach from your memory. “Sorry i’m such a klutz.” Your fingers darted forward but found skin - the softest skin - instead of the book that had caused this mess. Finally you looked up at the man next to you and you wished with every cell in your body that the fall could’ve knocked you out or better yet broken your neck so you didn’t have to be here right now looking into those beautiful eyes and the green tinged skin and stupid half smile you’d been enamored with since you first watched Spock’s lecture your first year at the academy.

Subconsciously, you inched your fingers forward trying to reach for your book but Spock’s fingers laced with your own. Your fingers slid against his, skin catching in the smallest of spots where you’d grazed your hands against the ground. Your breath hitched in your throats as he looked you dead in the eyes. For a minute, you got a sense of something bigger than yourself or Spock. A connection binding you two together in that moment. Something intimate.

Like making out with a teacher in the middle of the campus, your brain finally supplied. A wave of Vulcan customs crashed against you as you realized what you were doing. You shot up, faster than you should have, already muttering a million apologies a minute.

The empathy Spock often grappled with in private slammed his body with an emotion he was unfamiliar with: embarrassment. He shot up, too, trying to match your apologies with assurances that it was alright. Many people were unaware of the custom. At least, that’s what he’d hoped to say. However, he stood much to quickly for a man whose blood had already rushed away from his head and as soon as he stood he felt himself toppling back to the ground.

All you could do was stare. You’d expected a lot of reactions but fainting was not one of them. Was this really happening? Or was it all part of some weird dream? Maybe you actually had hit your head and knocked yourself out. Two more men came running over and you soon found yourself face to face with none other than the infamous Captain Kirk himself and legendary Dr. McCoy. Oh you were definitely dreaming.

“What the hell happened here,” Dr. McCoy said, eyebrow raised exactly like you’d always heard rumors about.

“I don’t…I fell. He fainted? Maybe? I don’t really know. Are you guys real?”

Jim laughed until Dr. McCoy elbowed him hard in the ribs as he walked past. “What’s your name, sugar?” He reached his fingers to your temples, searching for a wound. “What day is it?”

“I don’t know. I was on my way to a lecture on the newest advancements in theoretical physics so Wednesday, I think?” You pushed his hand away. “Is Mr. Spock okay?”

Dr. McCoy immediately scowled at the name. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Probably hasn’t readjusted to Earth’s gravity after being on the Enterprise so long. Just needs some rest. You on the other hand are gonna need a meeting with the dermal regenerator.” Dr. McCoy pressed a hand to the small of your back and ushered you towards clinic.

Spock knocked gently on the door to your room before the doctor was finished with the dermal regenerator. You smiled weakly at Spock, a blush already creeping back to your cheeks. His cheeks seem greener than usual but you couldn’t be sure it wasn’t a side effect of the fluorescent lights. “Sorry about all this,” you muttered.

Spock tilted his head to the side. “You do not need to apologize. Our circumstances are not your fault. I was the one who left my bag unattended.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve been paying more attention. I was just trying to get to my lecture. There was going to be a guest speaker on advancements in theoretical physics and I was already running late. I guess I’ve missed it all by now.”

Spock raised his eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. “You weren’t by chance attending. Dr. Ito’s class were you?” You nodded. Spock’s smile grew. “I happened to be there on my way myself, before my colleagues stopped me. I had quite an exciting lecture planned, though I suppose I’ve missed it as well.” Spock took a step closer as the doctor finished up and left to grab a nurse. He ran a finger gently over the newly formed skin on your knees, and a tingling sensation shot straight up your leg. You locked eyes with him as he spoke again: “Perhaps I can offer you a private lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
